baileygo22fandomcom-20200214-history
Bionics/Runaway Episode
MCU F101 Lora, Brooke, Bree and Dana sit on the beds. Bree’s phone rings. She answers. Bree: Yes? *becomes pale and drops the phone* Brooke: (scared) What’s wrong?? Bree: The kids run away Brooke & Lora: *get up* WHAT!!?!? Bree: Yes… Lora: WE HAVE TO FIND THEM!!! Brooke: Let’s go!! Dana: Do you have a clue, where thy could be? Brooke: No Bree: They never really left the house alone Lora: Cody did once Dana: I could do a locator spell Brooke: Do it!!! Dana: I need somethimg from them, like a T-shirt Bree: I don’t have any here Lora: Neither do I Brooke: Bree! We can superspeed to the house Bree: Yea, but what about Spencer? Brooke: He can superspeed himself Dana: Don’t you wanna tell him Brooke: Yea, right (in her mind) Spencer? Can you here me? Spencer: (In his room) Who was that? Marcus: Who was who? Spencer: It sounded like Brooke in my mind Marcus: Oh, yeah she can communicate over her minds Brooke: (In her room/In her mind) The kids run away Spencer: (In his room) WHAT!? Marcus: What happened? Spencer: The kids run away Marcus: That’s not good!! Oh, and when you wanna answer her, you need to think it and NOT scream it out loud Spencer: (In his mind) WHAT!?! Brooke: (In her mind) Davenport house! Now!!! 5 minutes later Brooke: HOW COULD THAT HAPPEN?!!?! Big D: Someone. Left the door open Brooke: BIG D!! Big D: Okay, it was me Dana: I need a t-shirt from one of them!! Bree: *superspeeds to them* Here *hands Dana the t-shirt* Dana: Thanks *lies the t-shirt on the table* Lora: Do you need anything else? Dana: Silence Lora: Okay. I’m downstairs screaming at Adam *leaves* Bree: Need anything else? Dana: A map Brooke: *superspeeds away and superspeeds back* Here *puts the map opened on the table* Dana: *concentrates* The kids run away oh no, show us on the map, where they go A red point appears on the map Brooke: Is that? Dana: That’s where- Bree: Danielle is? Dana: Yes Brooke: Her point moves fast Debby: *superspeeds towards them* Did you find them? Brooke: The red point is Danielle Debby: She’s moving fast Bree: She has superspeed and I think she’s faster than me Brooke: Bu not faster than me and Debby Debby: Let’s go!!! The Forest Debby & Brooke: DANIELLE!?!? A bush is moving Brooke: *superspeeds towards it* It’s Fariba Debby: *superspeeds to her* What’s wrong? Fariba: I’m stuck Brooke: Debby, you free her and I keep looking! Fariba. You did come with the rest, did you? Fariba: Yes Brooke: Good!! *superspeeds away* Debby: Let’s free you *starts to free Fariba* With the kids Ariana: Are you sure, that’s the right way? Brandon: I don’t know Ariana: I was talking to Elena Elena: I don’t know… Ariana: Seriously? Cody: Where’s Fariba? Danielle: You lost Fariba? Cody: You didn’t watch out for too or did you? Danielle: (mocking voice) Or did you? Ariana: GUYS!! I wanna go home!!! With Brooke Brooke: (In her mind) Ariana? Brandon? Brandon: I think I have a voice in my head… Ariana: That’s mommy, she must have a mind comunic- Cody: Stop talking!! Try to tell her where we are Brooke: (In her mind) Can you hear me? Ariana: (In her mind) I can Brooke: (sighs)(In her mind) Where are you? 10 minutes later Davenport house Spencer and Brooke hug Ariana and Brandon. Lora and Adam hug Cody. Bree hugs Danielle. Debby hugs Elena. Chase hugs Fariba. 5 minutes later The kids sit on the couch Brooke: What were you thinking? Ariana: We missed you Brandon: For once I agree with her Danielle: And so did I Fariba: And I Lora: What about you Cody? Cody: I wanted to see you!! I need more than just my dad Adam: That wasn’t nice!! I don’t even know my mom Debby: But all of this doesn’t explain, why you run away Elena!! Elena: I missed you Debby: What do you mean? Elena: You’re so busy with Delly and Nanny, that you don’t have time for me and when they made their plans, I just decided to go with them, so I’m not alone Debby: I’m sorry Elena *hugs her* I make more free time for you Elena: *hugs her back* (smiling) Thanks mom Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript